205 Live (September 26, 2017)
The September 26, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Gila River Arena in Glendale, Arizona on September 26, 2017. Summary Following the beatdown he suffered at the hands of Neville, Braun Strowman and the entire Cruiserweight division on Raw, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore took centerstage on WWE 205 Live to address the attack. Keeping it real, Enzo informed the WWE Universe that after what transpired on Raw, he was really hurt. Talking up his own dedication, the WWE Cruiserweight Champion exclaimed that he has elevated WWE 205 Live. The Certified G also made sure to insult the Cruiserweight division – specifically focusing on Neville. Most insulting to the champion was that his mother was sitting in the front row for his celebration, but she instead had to watch her son be decimated. Despite the attacks, The Realest Guy in the Room reminded the WWE Universe that the no-contact clause in his contract has forfeited the entire Cruiserweight division from challenging for the title, especially Neville, who covets the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Before the battle between Akira Tozawa and “The Premier Athlete” Tony Nese got underway, Nese's friend and frequent tag team partner joined the commentary team, immediately taking issue with Akira Tozawa's chants. With the match underway, The Stamina Monster was ready for a fight, but Nese stopped the action to show off his physique. Unimpressed, the Japanese Superstar led the WWE Universe in his signature “Ah!” chant. The two Superstars finally exchanged blows with Nese leveraging his speed and strength to take control of the bout. Although Nese remained aggressive, Tozawa's uncanny resilience took hold, and he rallied to take full control of the bout. The two Superstars battled back and forth – each displaying their athleticism and stamina. Unfortunately for Nese, Tozawa managed to take control following an incredible sequence of counters and execute his patented Senton from the top rope. After the match, Tozawa taunted Gulak with his chant, but Gulak drowned out the chants with a siren from his megaphone. Addressing the WWE Universe and the Japanese Superstar, Gulak informed Tozawa he was in violation of proposal numbers three and seven for a better WWE 205 Live. From that point, Gulak continued his PowerPoint presentation with proposal seven: “No Celebrating.” Ranting about The Stamina Monster's chant and calling the WWE Universe “sheep,” Gulak was finally silenced by a kick to the head from the Japanese competitor. Before his match with Ariya Daivari, former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville explained his actions on Raw. The King of the Cruiserweights said Raw was the best night of his life, and he did not care that it cost him his championship opportunity. Refusing to let WWE 205 Live “degenerate,” Neville warned the WWE Cruiserweight Champion that he will never know when Neville will attack. Earlier in the evening, Ariya Daivari apologized to Enzo for what happened on Raw, leading to The Certified G being in The Persian Lion's corner for the match. After the opening bell, Neville immediately diverted his attention to Enzo, a mistake that would cost him, as Daivari immediately went on the attack. With Enzo taunting from the outside, Daivari methodically dismantled the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Neville struggled to mount any offense as Daivari continued to strike, much to the delight of The Certified G. The Persian Lion attempted to seal the deal with a Frog Splash, but Neville moved – giving him the opportunity to battle back. Neville's focus remained on Enzo, allowing Daivari to once again nearly secure victory, but The King of the Cruiserweights countered with The Rings of Saturn to score the submission victory. Before Neville could release the hold, Enzo entered the ring and attacked the victor with his crutch. Continuing to swing away with his crutch and pummeling Neville with uncharacteristic brutality, The Realest Guy in the Room only relented when officials intervened. Delighted by his actions, Enzo taunted not only a battered Neville, but also the WWE Universe. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa defeated Tony Nese *Neville defeated Ariya Daivari *Dark Match: Bobby Roode & Randy Orton defeated Dolph Ziggler & Rusev Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-26-17 205 Live 1.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 2.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 3.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 4.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 5.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 6.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 7.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 8.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 9.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 10.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 11.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 12.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 13.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 14.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 15.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 16.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 17.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 18.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 19.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 20.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 21.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 22.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 23.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 24.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 25.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 26.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 27.jpg 9-26-17 205 Live 28.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #44 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #44 at WWE.com * 205 Live #44 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events